Asp Scout
The 'Asp Scout '''is a lighter and cheaper version of the Asp Explorer.Dev Update (17/09/2015) It is designed as the Asp version of the Diamondback Scout, being around two thirds the price of its full model. Overview The Asp Scout maintains its variants focus on being a multipurpose ship, being less effective but at a lower cost. In combat, the Scout is rather poor. It has awful shields and armour for its price range and its hardpoints are not very good; even the Cobra MkIII boasts comparable stats. The upside the ship has is its manoeuvrability, at an impressive 5 it can evade fire very easily and keep fixed mounts on targets easily. This would make it a good stealth ship, however, another glaring fault in the Scout makes this unviable; the utility mounts. With only two the ship cannot make very good use of Chaff Launchers and other utilities which are mandatory assets for Stealth fighters, making it a questionable choice compared to cheaper ships. With only 72t of cargo, the ship is a rather poor trader. It also boasts around the same jump range as a Type-6 and less than a Dolphin making both much better options for trade. Even the Keelback has only slightly lower jump ranges, but greater cargo space. As an Explorer the Scout has about 31Lys of jump range without engineering. This is a rather average amount; around the same as the Type-6, Cobra MkIII and Diamondback Scout. Meanwhile, the Dolphin and Adder surpass this amount by a good margin and the Diamondback Explorer and Hauler eclipse it, and all of the above ships are significantly cheaper than the Asp scout. Combined with poor compartment space and sizes, while the Scout certainly isn't a bad Explorer, its price makes it very ill-suited as a dedicated vessel, unlike the Asp Explorer. Overall the Asp Scout doesn't quite live up to the power of the Asp Explorer and instead ends up a Master of None ship, and doesn't excel in any department. However, its sole advantage is the general lack of multi-purpose ships in the price range. The Scout can be a good option for a commander looking for a ship that can do everything and finds the Keelback's low manoeuverability unappealing. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: One Top mounted Class 2 Medium hardpoints on each side of the cockpit (Total 2), and Two bottom mounted Class 1 Small hardpoints directly underneath the cockpit. Unlike the Asp Explorer, the Asp Scout has a single centerline grouping of engines instead of the twin offset engine mountings of the Explorer. Compared to the Asp Explorer, the Scout is shorter and wider than the original. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Asp Scout. *(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Trivia * The Asp Scout length (54.8 m) is similar to a Boeing 747 SP (56.3 m).Elite ship scale 3.0 * According to INARA, the Asp Scout has the lowest usage of any ship that has been available for more than two months.https://inara.cz/galaxy-statistics/ Videos File:Asp_Scout_Ship_Review_%E2%96%BA_Elite_Dangerous File:Elite_Dangerous_1.5_Ships_-_Asp_Scout File:The Asp Scout Elite Dangerous Gallery Asp Scout - Profile.png|Asp Scout profile asp_scout_left.png asp_scout_back.png asp_scout_belly.png Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_11_2016 8_57_50 PM.png|ASP Scout Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) ASP SCOUT.png|ASP Scout bp-asp-scout.png|Lakon Asp Scout Asp Scout Docked.png|Asp Scout docked Asp Scout Firing.png|Asp Scout firing References ru:Asp Scout Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Multipurpose Ships